1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a buckle utilizing an insert-in operation of female and male members, i.e., a buckle main body and an insert-in body, and relates to a buckle for fastening a belt which is generally used in cloths, bags, helmets, strollers, sport instruments, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional buckle of this type formed from a buckle main body and an insert-in body is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,610. The buckle is formed from a flat tubular body as shown in FIG. 18. The buckle has, at one end side thereof, a buckle main body 1xe2x80x2 which is provided with openings 8xe2x80x2 at both sides thereof, and a belt attaching portion having a belt folded-over portion and a fitting rod 31xe2x80x2. A pair of flexible operation rods 16xe2x80x2 project, at both sides, from the belt attaching portion 9xe2x80x2 toward the other end side. An engaging portion 17xe2x80x2 is provided at the outer side surface of each of the operation rods 16xe2x80x2. The engaging portions 17xe2x80x2 engage with the opening portions 8xe2x80x2 of the buckle main body 1xe2x80x2. In this buckle, an upper surface plate 3xe2x80x2 of the buckle main body 1xe2x80x2 extends such that an extended portion 32xe2x80x2 is formed. When the buckle main body 1xe2x80x2 and the insert-in body 2xe2x80x2 are engaged, the belt catches on a fold-over rod 25xe2x80x2, and the extended portion 32xe2x80x2 of the upper surface plate 3xe2x80x2 of the buckle main body 1xe2x80x2 is compressed against the upper surface of the belt which is in a folded-over state. With such a structure, loosening of the belt is prevented, and the folded-over portion of the belt is hidden and cannot be viewed from the top surface.
Further, the buckle shown in FIG. 19 is generally well-known. The buckle is formed from a buckle main body 1xe2x80x3 and an insert-in body 2xe2x80x3. The buckle main body 1xe2x80x3 is formed from a flat tubular body. Opening portions 8xe2x80x3, which can engage with engaging portions 17xe2x80x3 provided at operation rods 16xe2x80x3 of the insert-in body 2xe2x80x3, are provided at both side surfaces of the buckle main body 1xe2x80x3. Further, the insert-in body 2xe2x80x3 is provided with a belt fitting rod 31xe2x80x3, and at the inner side thereof, a belt fold-over rod 25xe2x80x3 having a step portion is provided, and at the inner side thereof, a base rod 15xe2x80x3 is provided. Further, a pair of operation rods 16xe2x80x3 are formed to project at the insert-in body 2xe2x80x3. Elastic projections 33xe2x80x3 are elastically in contact toward the step portion 34xe2x80x3 of the belt fold-over rod 25xe2x80x3, and the pair of operation rods 16xe2x80x3, having the engaging portions 17xe2x80x3 outer side thereof, are protruded toward the inner side of the insert-in body 2xe2x80x3. When the buckle is to be used, the belt is made to catch on the fold-over rod 25xe2x80x3 and is folded over. By making the elastic projections 33xe2x80x3 elastically project toward the step portion 34xe2x80x3, the belt is press-contacted, and loosening of the belt is prevented.
In the above-described buckle shown in FIG. 18, when the insert-in body 2xe2x80x2 is inserted into and engaged with the buckle main body 1xe2x80x2, an attaching portion 28xe2x80x2, where the belt is attached to the fold-over rod 25xe2x80x2 of the insert-in body 2xe2x80x2, is hidden by the upper surface plate 3xe2x80x2 of the buckle main body 1xe2x80x2 and cannot be seen from the surface. However, the attaching portion 9xe2x80x2 of the buckle main body 1xe2x80x2 to which the belt is attached, is exposed and can be seen. Further, when the insert-in body 2xe2x80x2 itself is viewed, the attaching portion 28xe2x80x2 of the belt is exposed, and the buckle doesn""t have a structure in which the belt attaching portions 9xe2x80x2, 28xe2x80x2 of the buckle main body 1xe2x80x2 and the insert-in body 2xe2x80x2 are completely hidden. Moreover, a problem arises in that the buckle at the extended portion of the upper surface plate 3xe2x80x2 of the buckle main body 1xe2x80x2 is thick and unseemly, and the buckle doesn""t have preferable form from the standpoint of design.
Further, in the conventionally well-known buckle shown in FIG. 19 as well, the attaching portions for attaching of the belt to the buckle main body 1xe2x80x3 and the insert-in body 2xe2x80x3 are completely exposed, and the outer appearances are not good from the standpoint of ornamentation. In addition, there is the problem that the buckle itself is based on a straight line, and thus, the buckle doesn""t have a preferable form from the standpoint of design.
The invention was invented in consideration of the aforementioned problems. In the invention, the main object of is to provide a buckle which is formed from a buckle main body and an insert-in body, and in which belt attaching portions provided at the buckle main body and at the insert-in body are hidden, such that the buckle is very beautiful from the standpoint of design, and furthermore, in which an attachment of the belt is easy and the strength of the attachment is ensured.
And another object of the invention is to provide a buckle in which, by specifying the form of guide rods of the insert-in body, sturdy guide rods are formed, insertion and removal operations of the insert-in body are carried out smoothly, and attaching of a logo mark or the like to the buckle main body is convenient.
Further object of the invention is to provide a buckle equipped with a function which allows easy adjustment of a belt with respect to a hidden-type belt attaching portion provided at the insert-in body.
Still further object of the invention is to provide a buckle provided with a function which allows smooth insertion and removal operations of the guide rods of the insert-in body, by specifying the form of the buckle main body.
And further object of the invention is to provide a buckle provided with a function which allows a logo mark or the like to be set easily by a post-attachment operation onto the surface of the buckle main body.
It is also another object of the invention to provide a buckle in which a belt insertion hole is provided so as to secure the insertion of the belt, and the lower surface plate may not be viewed from the top surface of the insert-in body.
And another object of the invention is to provide a buckle in which the insert-in body is effectively utilized such that a belt adjustment portion can be provided easily, and in which the buckle main body and the insert-in body are formed not on the basis of straight lines but on the basis of arc shaped curves such that the buckle has an excellent design.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objects, according to the main aspect of the invention, there is provided a buckle, wherein the buckle is formed from a buckle main body and an insert-in body, and engaging rods, which have engaging portions at outer sides thereof, are provided at both sides of a base portion of an insert-in body, and guide rods are provided at a center of the base portion, and at an opposite surface of the base portion are provided a lower surface plate having a belt attaching portion and an upper surface plate covering a surface of the lower surface plate, and a belt insertion hole in which the belt is inserted is formed between the upper surface plate and the lower surface plate, and the buckle main body is formed from an upper surface plate, a lower surface plate, and side walls, and an insert-in hole for the insert-in body is provided at one end of the buckle main body, and a belt insertion hole is provided at another end of the buckle main body, and a belt attaching portion is provided at an end portion of the lower surface plate, and through holes for a belt which communicate with the belt insertion holes are formed at the belt attaching portions, and engaging holes which engage with the engaging rods of the insert-in body are provided at the side walls. Therefore, there are the effects that the belt attaching portions provided at the buckle main body and the insert-in body are hidden and cannot be seen from the surface of a buckle. Thus, a buckle which has a pleasant appearance and is very beautiful from the standpoint of design can be obtained. Furthermore, the attachment operation of the belt is easy, and the belt can be fixed strongly.
Preferably, the guide rod is provided at the center of the base portion of the insert-in body, and the guide rod is formed in a shape such that a lateral cross sectional configuration thereof is H-shaped or a shape whose upper side is open. Thus, there is the effect that sturdy guide rods are formed, and even if a logo mark or the like is attached to the surface of the buckle main body, smooth engagement and disengagement operations may be carried out without being interfered by the guide rods.
Also preferably, the two holes for a belt are formed at least one of the belt attaching portions, and a catch rod for catching the belt is formed between the through holes, and a surface of the catch rod is formed in an uneven shape so as to form a belt adjustment portion. Further, the state of the belt placed at the belt adjustment portion is maintained in a horizontal state with respect to the upper and lower surface plates, even if an external force in any direction is applied to the belt. Consequently, an insert-in body, in which the belt does not become loose, is therefore obtained
Further preferably, a partition wall, which connects the upper and lower surface plates along a central longitudinal direction of the buckle main body and extends from the insert-in hole to the through hole of the buckle main body, is provided at the buckle main body, and guide grooves which guide the guide rods of the insert-in body are formed at both sides of the partition wall.
And further, in order to attach a logo mark or the like to the upper surface plate of the buckle main body, attachment holes for the logo mark which communicate with right and left guide grooves are drilled in the upper surface plate of the buckle main body. Thus, there is the effect that a logo mark or the like can be very easily attached to the buckle main body, and a buckle which is valuable from the standpoint of ornamentation as well can be obtained.
Further, support portions are formed to project at both of right and left sides of the insert-in body, the upper surface plate is disposed in a bridge-like manner so as to connect the surfaces of the support portions and the lower surface plate is disposed in a bridge-like manner so as to connect the rear surfaces of the support portions, and the belt insertion hole is provided between both of the supporting portions, and the upper surface plate and the lower surface plate. Thus, there is the effect that the upper surface plate and lower surface plate overlap each other, and the lower surface plate is not viewed from the top surface of the insert-in body with the existence of the upper surface plate.
Still further, the base portion of the insert-in body is swelled out in an arc shape, and the belt adjustment portion is provided at an enlarged portion of the lower surface plate, and a belt insertion hole side of the insert-in body is formed in an arc shape, and the insert-in hole side for the insert-in body of the buckle main body is cut in a curved shape, and both side end portions of the insert-in hole of the buckle main body are formed in projected configurations, and a belt insertion hole side is formed in an arc shape. Thus, there is the effect that both of the buckle main body and the insert-in body are formed in shapes based on arc shaped curves, such that the buckle is easy to grasp and operation thereof is easy. Further, the length adjustment portion provided at the buckle is formed at an enlarged portion of the rear surface of the insert-in body. Therefore, this invention achieves marked effects such as the rear surface is effectively utilized, and a buckle, which is beautiful from the standpoint of design, is obtained.